nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Sweden in the North Vision Song Contest 17
Sweden participated in the North Vision Song Contest 16 in Zürich, Switzerland. The Swedish entry was selected through Fantasifestivalen 17, a national final format that consisted of four semi-finals, a second chance round and a final, organised by Swedish broadcaster Sveriges Television (SVT). Velvet represented Sweden with the song "Friendly Fire", which came fifteenth in the final and scored 95 points. Fantasifestivalen 17 Fantasifestivalen 17 was the Swedish music competition that selected Sweden's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 17. Hosted by Gina Dirawi, 28 songs competed in a two-month-long process that consisted of four semifinals on 11 and 18 October and 15 and 22 November 2015, a second chance round on 26 November 2015, and a final on 29 November 2015. Seven songs competed in each semifinal - the top two qualified directly to the final, while the third and fourth placed songs qualified to the second chance round. An additional four songs qualified to the final from the second chance round. Semi-finals, Second chance *The first semi-final took place on 11 October 2015 at the Scandinavium in Gothenburg. "Friendly Fire" performed by Velvet and "Satellites" performed by Molly Sandén qualified directly to the final, while "Romeo" performed by Pink Pistols and "Won't Cry" performed by Erik Nielsen qualified to the second chance round. *The second semi-final took place on 18 October 2015 at the Malmö Arena in Malmö. "I Gotta Know" performed by JEM and "Fallen" performed by The Murder of My Sweet qualified directly to the final, while "A Part Of You" performed by Didrick and "Saxofuckingfon" performed by Samir & Viktor qualified to the second chance round. *The third semi-final took place on 15 November 2015 at the Himmelstalundshallen in Norrköping. "Hurricane" performed by LNKAY and "Fire Without A Flame" performed by NONONO qualified directly to the final, while "Kommer tid, kommer råd" performed by Michael Fannon and "Stranger" performed by Henrik Lundholm qualified to the second chance round. *The fourth semi-final took place on 22 November 2015 at the Gavlerinken Arena in Gävle. "Tattoo" performed by Sara Sangfelt and "Rain On Me" performed by Jessica Andersson qualified directly to the final, while "Good Lovin'" performed by Alcazar and "Should've Gone Home" performed by Måns Zelmerlöw qualified to the second chance round. *The second chance round took place on 26 November 2015 at the Halmstad Arena in Halmstad. "Good Lovin'" performed by Alcazar, "Kommer tid, kommer råd" performed by Michael Fannon, "Won't Cry" performed by Erik Nielsen and "Should've Gone Home" performed by Måns Zelmerlöw were the four qualifiers for the final. Final The final of Fantasifestivalen 17 was held on 29 November 2015 at the Friends Arena in Stockholm. The two winners from each of the four semi-finals and the four second chance winners, creating a twelve song lineup. A mix of televoting/SMS voting and international jury voting selected "Friendly Fire" performed by Velvet as the winner. At Northvision performing "Friendly Fire" in Zürich (17th edition).]] In the allocation draw, Sweden was drawn to compete 8th in the first semi-final, following Estonia and preceding France. It finished 4th with 94 points and thus qualified to the final. During the running order draw, Sweden was drawn to compete nineteenth in the grand final, following Cyprus and preceding Italy. Sweden came 15th in the final, scoring 95 points. On stage, Velvet was joined by five backing dancers and vocalists. Her performance included mirrors. In Sweden, both the semi-finals and the final were broadcast on SVT1 with commentary by the Head of Delegation Jan Simonis. The shows were also broadcast via radio on Sveriges Radio P4 with commentary by Carolina Norén and Ronnie Ritterland. The Swedish spokesperson revealing the result of the Swedish vote in the final was Måns Zelmerlöw. Points awarded to Sweden Points awarded by Sweden Split voting results See also *Sweden in the North Vision Song Contest *Fantasifestivalen 17 *North Vision Song Contest 17 Category:NVSC 17 countries